


soft mornings, soft kisses

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Character, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up in the arms of her beloved demon and decided to spoil him with sleeping in.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	soft mornings, soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Kisses Bingo](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) event. Prompt was wrist kiss/hugs from behind"

It was an early spring morning when Aziraphale woke up. She knew that because of the light slowly filtering in through the blinds of the bedroom. The other thing she knew was that Crowley was sound asleep, his breathing even and soothing to her. He’d always been clingy in his sleep. He was spooning her from behind, arms wrapped tight around her and his legs slotted in between hers. One of his hands rested on her breast. Not in a sexual way, simply because it was somewhere to rest as he held her because it was soft and plump. All of Aziraphale was soft and plump, but Crowley would joke that her breasts were one of the softest and plumpest part of her, perfect for cuddling. Aziraphale didn’t mind as long as he was safe and warm, he could cuddle any part of her. 

She smiled and remained curled in the bed. She’d thought momentarily about getting up and starting on breakfast, but there was something peaceful about being curled up in Crowley’s arms. She felt safe and happy with him holding her. His other arm was underneath her, tucked under her pillow and his hand was sticking out. His thin wrist was exposed and close enough that Aziraphale could see the flutter of the pulse under the skin. She gently moved forward and placed a kiss upon it. Crowley’s fingers wiggled but otherwise he gave no indication that he’d woken or noticed the movement. Aziraphale chuckled and placed another kiss against the slim wrist. 

There was a huff of breath against her neck and Crowley’s arm tightened around her. 

“Sleep, dearheart,” Aziraphale whispered, shifting to rest her head on the pillow properly again. 

She moved one of her hands to rest of Crowley’s, linking their fingers together. Closing her eyes, she settled back into the bed and into the arms of her beloved. The world was still there, had continued to exist for many years following the failed apocalypse, and Aziraphale trusted it would still be there later. While she hadn’t been used to sleeping before she and Crowley had officially begun a relationship, she’d found great comfort in it. When once she would avoid sleep in favor of reading, she found now that sleeping when curled with the love of her life was the absolute best way to spend her time. She drifted off to sleep, the even breathing of her demon behind her. 

*

Hours later, she was gently pulled from slumber by the shifting of her arm and something warm against her own wrist. 

“Morning, angel,” Crowley whispered. 

Aziraphale fluttered her eyes open to find that she’d rolled over in her sleep to face Crowley and the demon was holding her hand, his lips inches away from her wrist. 

“Morning, love,” she replied, smiling happily at the love of her life. 

Crowley smiled back. “You let us sleep in.”

“Of course. How could I leave the comfort of our bed when you were sleeping so soundly?” 

Crowley grinned a toothy grin and kissed her wrist again. “Crepes for brunch?” 

“You know me so well.”

She leaned forward and kissed Crowley properly. His lips were soft and warm against her own. His other hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch as the kiss deepened. 

“Angel,” Crowley sighed. 

“Darling.”

Crowley leaned his forehead against hers and they simply breathed each other in. This is what they had fought so long and so hard for. The freedom to just be together. Curled in bed with the promise of crepes and kisses, Azirpahale was happy and safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
